criminalcasegamefandomcom_sh-20200215-history
Criminal Case
Criminal Case (skraćeno „''CC”) je detektivski-temirana igra sa skrivenim objektima objavljena 15. novembra 2012. na fejsbuku. iOS verzija je objavljena širom sveta 28. avgusta 2014. godine, nakon čega je objavljena i Android verzija 15. aprila 2015. godine. Stvorena je i objavljena od strane francuskog studija ''Pretty Simple, igrica Criminal case ima preko deset miliona mesečnih igrača. Criminal Case je jedna od najpopularnijih igrica još od početka 2013. godine, a takođe je konkurentna sa igricom Candy Crush Saga, najpopularnijom igricom na Fejsbuku koja ima oko 46 miliona mesečnih igrača. 9. decembra 2013. igrica Criminal Case je krunisana kao Fejsbuk igrica godine 2013.Tach, Dave (December 9, 2013). "Facebook crowns Criminal Case the top game of 2013". Polygon. Retrieved February 23, 2014. Dešavanja Grimsbrou Igrač prvo istražuje u izmišljenom gradu zvanom Grimsbrou, čiji se izgled zasniva na Nju Jorku. Grad Grimsbrou se sastoji od 6 okruga: Industrijske oblasti, Finansijskog centra, Istorijskog centra, Univerziteta, Mepl Hajtsa i Aerodroma. Pacifički zaliv Igrač kasnije putuje da bi istražio Pacifički zaliv, izmišljen grad baziran na osnovu izgleda grada Los Anđelesa, Kalifornija. Pacifički zaliv je podeljen na deset oblasti: Ocean Shore, Bayou Bleu, Inner City, Jazz Town, White Peaks, Ivywood Hills, Rhine Canyon, Innovation Valley, Paradise City i The Wastes. Svetsko izdanje Nakon toga, igrač je pozvan da reši različite slučajeve u različitim delovima sveta — u kontinentima i regionima stvarnog sveta, specifično u sledećim delovima sveta: Evropa, Region Sahare, Evroazija, Južna Azija, Istočna Azija, Okeanija, Afrika, Južna Amerika i Severna Amerika. Konkordija Od igrača se traži da istraži ubistva krajem 19. veka, u izmišljenom gradu zvanom Konkordija. Ovaj američki grad sastoji se od 10 okruga. Gejmplej U video igri Criminal Case, igraš se ponaša kao detektiv da bi rešio ubistva i napredovao kroz slučajeve. je ključan deo gejmpleja u video igrici Criminal Case.]] Igrač mora da locira zadate tragove na mestu zločina tako što će kliknuti na date tragove koji se nalaze na sceni. Što je veći skor, to će igrač lakše završiti zadatu scenu; igrač dobija zvezdice koje kasnije može iskoristiti kao vrsu valute i time rešiti zadatke kao što su ispitivanje tragova ili osumnjičenih. Tokom ovog proceza, igrač mora da uradi potrebne autopsije i analize koje mogu potrajati i do nekoliko sati. Osim toga, dok igrač napreduje kroz slučaj, on mora da sazna ko je žrtva, čime je ubijena i da ispita kakav je odnos iala sa osumnjičenima u slučaju. Na kraju slučaja, igrač je upoznat sa svim osumnjičenima i mora da uhapsi onog koji ispunjava svaki od kriterijuma otkrivenih tokom istrage. Ako je odluka igrača ispravna, istraga je završena i tada igrač može da otključa sledeću — ipak, prošli slučaji mogu da se posete i igraju ponovo bilo kada kako bi zaradili nagrade. Da biste otključali sledeći slučaj, prvo je potrebna srebrna medalja koja se može dobiti nakon hapšenja ubice. Nakon slučaja i dobijene srebrne medalje, potrebno je odraditi poslednji deo slučaja zvani „Dodatna istraga” (eng. Additional Investigation) u kome osumnjičeni traže pomoć od igrača. Po završetku Dodatne istrage igrač dobija nagrade od svakog osumnjičenog kome je pomogao... Nagrade mogu biti u vidu odeće, XP-a, novca i energije. To omogućava igraču da dobije izveštaje i pređe na sledeći slučaj. Ovo se razlikuje između nekoliko slučajeva na početku. ]] Dok istražuje slučajeve, igrač mora da prođe kroz razne aktivnosti, tipa slagalice elemenata, slika... Takođe, tu su i elementi koji se ne vide na prvi pogled, već igrač mora da ih pronađe pomoću klika. Drugi deo igrice uključuje: izgled vašeg avatara; kupovina policijskih ljubimaca; specijalne moći poput bustera i grickalica; Srećne karte i trofeji koji su kolekcionerskog tipa. Takođe postoji mnoštvo tipova napredovanja u igri, a najbitniji su nivoi i činovi. Kao i mnoge druge Fejsbuk igrice, Criminal Case sadrži energetski sistem koji služi da pokrene scenukako bi igrač mogao da istražuje. Igrica je za jednog igrača, ali takođe postoji mnoštvo društvenih mogućnosti. Svako mesto zločina ima rank listu na kojoj su prikazani rezultati igrača od najvećeg do najmanjeg. Igrač može da odabere „partnera” (prijatelja koji igra Criminal Case i nalazi se u timu igrača) da se pridruži istraživanju na bilo kojoj sceni time dobija pomoći koje povećavaju skor i time povećavaju napredak igrača. Zaplet Igrica počinje kada „tihi protagonista” — počicajac početnik čiji identitet odgovara imenu i polu igrača — započinje karijeru u Policijskoj upravi Grimsbrou. Tada se udružuje sa Dejvidom Džonsom, jednim od glavnih likova u igrici. Zajedno sa Dejvidom Džonsom, igrač prikazuje svoj neverovatan talenat, prkoseći brutalnim ubistvima, serijskim ubicama i kriminalnim organizacijama i tako privlači pažnju čak i samog gradonačelnika. Nakon pređenih svih pedeset i šest slučajeva širom Grimsbroua, protagonista uspeva da povrati mir u grad. Znajući da će stopa kriminala u gradu biti sve manja i manja, prihvata poziv da se pridruži Policijskoj upravi Pacifički zaliv, ali ne pre oproštajne žurke koju mu priređuje čitav tim kao uspomenu i poštovanje koje zaslužuje. Nakon napuštanja Grimsbroua, protagonista je korak bliže Pacifičkom zalivu. Tada se pridružuje novim partnerima, Ejmi Jang i Frenk Najt u PU Pacifičkog zaliva. Protagonista rešava zločine još ozbiljnije nego što su bili u Grimsbrou, nakon čega otkriva da iza svega stoji ludi naučnik. Uz poteškoće, protagonista vraća mir nazad u grad. Nakon što šefica policije navodi da Pacifički zaliv mora da počne iz početka sa nižim stopama kriminala, Džek Arčer — agent Biroa — nudi protagonisti posao u internacionalnoj policijskoj agenciji, koja je i jedna od najvećih svetskih agencija. Protagonista prihvata, nakon što je dokazao svoju vrednost u P.U. Pacifičkog zaliva rešavanjem pedeset devet slučajeva, dobija poziv da istražuje zložine širom sveta kako bi nastavio dotadašnju brobu sa kriminalom. Protagonista se ne udružuje samo sa Džekom, već i sa Karmen Martinez i eventualno Mišel Zurijom, kako bi rešili različite zločine u borbi protiv globalne kriminalne organizacije SOMBRA. Nakon uspešnog gonjenja većine njihovih agenata, Biro konačno ima šansu da sruši Sombru zauvek, uz žrtvovaje Armanda Duponta koji na samrti daje igraču svesku njegovog pradede. Nakon što je Džek pročitao početak avanture iz sveske, protagonista se vraća u doba devetnaestog veka u gradu Konkordija gde upoznaje Konkordijski leteći tim. Tada se udružuje sa Medi Omeli i Ajzakom Bontempsom kako bi sprečili zločine u gradu. Likovi Likovi su jedna od najznačajnih stvari u video igri Criminal Case. Oni mogu, ali ne moraju da imaju ozbiljan uticaj u igri i svrstavaju se u sledeće kategorije: * Glavni likovi * Centralni likovi * Epizodni likovi * Podržavajući likovi * Nebitni likovi Popularnost igru godine 2013.]] Već početkom 2013. video igrica Criminal Case privukla je mnoge fanove. Sredinom 2013. igrica je privukla više od deset miliona mesečnih igrača i postala suparnik video igrici „Candy Crush Saga”, najpopularnijoj video igrici na Fejsbuku. 9. decembra 2013. video igrica osvojila nagradu za Fejsbuk igru godine 2013.Glasser, AJ (December 9, 2013). "Facebook Games of the Year 2013". ''Facebook''. Retrieved February 23, 2014. Neki od razloga za uspeh video igre uključuju njenu grafiku i značajnu priču."Criminal Case - Facebook Showcase Blog". Facebook. Retrieved February 23, 2014. 15. jula 2014. zvanična Fejsbuk aplikacija prešla je 50 miliona „lajkova”. ''Criminal Case: Pacifički zaliv'' 16. januara 2017. Pretty Simple objavio je „Criminal Case: Pacifički zaliv” (eng. Criminal Case: Pacific Bay) za Fejsbuk i mobilne telefone kao samostalnu aplikaciju koja obuhvata sve postojeće slučajeve Pacifičkog zaliva iz originalne igrice, kao i novi početni slučaj pod imenom Dobro došli u Pacifički zaliv. Druge važne novine u video igrici su nova boja i dizajn, ažurirani audio zapisi i mnoštvo dodatnih opcija igračevog avatara. Aplikacija je zvanično objavljena 15. februara 2017. širom sveta. Galerija Promotional stills= Criminal_Case_-_-6.jpg Criminal_Case_Facebook_Cover.jpg CC_Artwork.jpg 10173506_321614977963283_1596786430_n.jpg 10173495_321615071296607_16685212_n.jpg 10574703_339712899486824_1957212612_n.jpg 10333112_321615041296610_377089411_n.jpg 10333119_321615001296614_1914255881_n.jpg IPad_Promo._Still_-_1.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_2.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_3.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_4.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_5.jpeg CCPB_Artwork_6.png CCPB_Artwork_7.png CCPB_Artwork_8.png CCPB_Artwork_9.png CCPB_Artwork_10.png |-| Screenshots= Game_Logo.png|Game logo. Startup_Screen_(new).png|The game's startup screen. CCPBStartup.png|The startup screen for Criminal Case: Pacific Bay. New_Version_-_-2.png|Making an arrest. Differences.png|A "Differences" crime scene, one of the various puzzle elements in the game. JonesHint.png|The player may use hints to find hidden objects during crime scene investigations. Scene_Cleared-Grimsborough.png|The final score of a crime scene contributes to a cumulative star rating for the stage. Elite_Mode_Screenshot.png|The player may participate in Elite Mode in order to replay cases. Avatar_Shop-Lead_Image.png|The player is able to freely customize their avatar. Dog_Kennel.jpg|The player can also purchase police pets. Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Dancefloor.jpg|The Blue Flamingo, a nightclub. 3.jpg|The Golden Thimble, a bar. Scene 1.png|Walton Square, a landmark. cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg|A view of the Cooper Park. College_Grounds.png|Grimsborough University's campus. 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack, a bar. C61NightClubA.png|Little Mermaid, a nightclub. C67MainStreetB.png|Little China. St_Patrick's_Day_Parade.png|A St. Patrick's Day parade. Chinese_Parade.png|A Chinese parade. Love_Village.png|Love Village, a romantic spot. Ivywood.png|The famous Ivywood sign. C119S3A.png|Santorini island. C120S3A.png|Venice Canal. C134S1A.png|The Taj Mahal. C174S2A.png|A nineteenth-century firehouse. C180S1A.png|A chocolate river. |-| Videos= File:Gameplay_trailer File:Criminal_Case_TV_ad Vidi još *Pretty Simple Reference Spoljašnje veze *[https://apps.facebook.com/criminalcase/ Criminal Case] na mreži Facebook *[https://itunes.apple.com/app/criminal-case/id767473889 Criminal Case] na mreži App Store *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.prettysimple.criminalcaseandroid Criminal Case] na mreži Google Play *[http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00TEAVEY8/ Criminal Case] na mreži Amazon Appstore Navigacija Kategorija:Criminal Case informacije Kategorija:Stvarni svet